Gemstone
by Skovko
Summary: Roman runs into a pretty woman backstage and can't help but flirt a little. He quickly learns she's the sister of Brock, a man he really doesn't like, and Brock isn't treating his sister the way a brother should do. Despite Brock's warnings to not go near his sister, Roman doesn't stay away.
1. Knocked over

"Ah, shit!" Roman let out. "I'm sorry."

He had rounded the corner fast on his way back to the locker room, having just killed it in a match against Samoa Joe on a house show, when he accidently had knocked over a woman who was coming from the other direction about to round the corner as well. He reached his hand down to help her back up but she just stared at it as if it was made of fire.

"Let me help you up," he shook his hand a bit.

She hesitantly reached her own hand forward until it connected with his and he pulled her up as gently as he could.

"You alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," she answered. "I should have looked where I was going. I'm sorry. Please, don't tell anyone. It was my fault."  
"Hey, chill out." He broke out into a smile. "No harm, no foul. And I was the one knocking you on your ass so technically it was my fault."  
"You don't have to take the blame for me," she said.  
"I'm not taking anything for you. I'm just calling it as it is," he chuckled.

She gave him a little smile and her emerald green eyes had a hint of sparkle to them. She sure was pretty but she seemed very unassertive. He wasn't sure if it was him in general or the whole situation that made her seem so uneasy. He could only hope it wasn't him. He never wanted anybody to feel scared around him.

"I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Roman. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Gemma," she answered.  
"Pretty name," he smiled.  
"Some people think so," she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Pretty name, pretty girl," he said.  
"I don't know about that," she said.

She looked down while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He could see she was blushing even though she looked down to hide it.

"But I do," he said. "And what I say around here, goes. You're pretty."

She looked up, still blushing, and gave him a smile that was a bit bigger than the first one. Again that hint of a sparkle flashed through her eyes and he wondered how long it had been since any man had paid her a compliment for her to react like a shy kid.

"Gemma!" A bossy voice sounded through the hallway.

The sparkle in her eyes disappeared and was instantly replaced with fear. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Roman and her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth. He looked over her to see Brock marching towards them. Once he reached them, he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him before stepping up close to Roman.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing with my sister?" He sneered.

So this was his sister. He had surprised everyone the week before by suddenly standing in their locker room. Brock was always too good to share a locker room with anybody and always demanded his own. It quickly turned out he wasn't about to start sharing but that he was solely in there to let everyone know his sister was coming with him next week and that he would break every single bone in anyone's body if someone as much as thought about trying anything with her.

"I wasn't doing anything. We accidently slammed into each other when we tried rounding the corner at the same time," he said.  
"You're putting your hands on my co-workers now?" Brock turned his head to look at her. "What did I tell you about trying anything with anybody around here?"  
"No, Brock, I knocked her over by accident. She did nothing wrong," Roman said.

Brock turned his head back to scowl at Roman.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" He warned.

With that warning he turned around, grabbed her arm again and started dragging her down the hallway with him.

"You might wanna loosen up on that grip there, Brock!" Roman shouted after them.  
"Stay the fuck out of this!" Brock shouted back.

Roman shook his head and continued towards the locker room. Dean was in there getting dressed when he entered. He took off his vest and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.  
"I met Brock's sister," Roman answered.  
"Yeah? What's she like?" Dean asked.  
"She's pretty but insecure," Roman answered.  
"Pretty? She got the good genes?" Dean grinned.

Roman let out a little chuckle and nodded. She sure had the good genes compared to Brock's ugly face.

"Her name is Gemma," Roman continued.  
"Pretty name," Dean said.  
"That's what I told her," Roman smiled.

Dean tilted his head a bit and made a little sound of realization.

"You like her," he said.  
"I don't know her but I liked what I saw," Roman said. "At first, that is."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
"Brock was kind of manhandling her a bit. He dragged her out of there and I don't like the way he grabbed her," Roman answered.  
"Just Brock being Brock. He doesn't like anybody and I'm not surprised if that includes his own family," Dean said. "Besides, he did say he'd hurt anyone messing with her and seeing you around her probably made him see red and want to emphasize his point."  
"Probably," Roman said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go shower and then we can find something to eat and get on the road."


	2. Somewhere quiet

Food. The delicious smell hit Roman as soon as he walked into catering. As always the room was filled with people and he didn't look at anyone but just made a bee line for the buffet. He grabbed a plate and loaded up on scalloped potatoes and a couple of slices of filet.

He turned around to walk back out to find a quiet place to eat as always but the sight of dark brown hair made him stop. It was her, he knew it was. She tried hiding away at a table in the corner, leaning forward enough for her hair to cover her face while she poked the food on the plate. Without thinking he walked down to the table and sat down on the empty chair next to her.

"Hello pretty girl," he said.

She looked up and his smile disappeared straight away when he saw the bruise on the left side of her jaw.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

He reached his hand towards her jaw but she flinched back fast as if she was scared he might hurt her.

"Gemma?" He asked.  
"I stumbled over my bag this morning and fell into the window shelf," she said.

Although the words left her easily, he knew she was lying. She probably had that little speech rehearsed if anybody was to ask. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but he had an idea. A bad idea.

"Where's Brock?" He asked.  
"Still on his bus," she answered.  
"Right, he never shows up until last minute," Roman stood up and grabbed both their plates. "Come on."

She gave him a nervous look while she wondered what he had in mind.

"Where to?" She asked.  
"Somewhere a little more quiet," he smiled. "Come on, pretty girl. Don't make me throw you over my shoulder while trying to balance two plates. I don't think the outcome will turn out pretty."  
"You sure like that word," she muttered.  
"I do," he chuckled. "Now, come on."

She stood up and followed him as he walked out of catering. She followed one step behind him and everytime he stopped or slowed down to get her up next to him, she stopped or slowed down too. He quickly just accepted it. At least she was following. That was all that mattered right now. He finally reached a fire escape at the end of a hallway and stopped.

"Mind opening that for me?" He asked.  
"Are we allowed to use it?" She asked.  
"I won't tell if you won't," he winked.

She looked at him for two seconds before finally opening the door. She stepped out first and he handed her the plates before pulling off his hoodie and put it in the doorway so the door couldn't close completely. He took his own plate from her before sitting down with his back against the wall. He looked up at her and smiled. Once again she hesitated for a couple of seconds before sitting down next to him.

"It's nice and warm outside today," he said.  
"Yeah," she agreed taciturnly.

He started eating his food and a few seconds later she picked up her own fork and started eating too. For a while they sat in silence until they were both done eating.

"So are you gonna tell me the truth?" He asked.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"How you got that bruise," he answered.  
"I already told you," she said.  
"I know what you told me but you were lying," he said.  
"I wasn't," she said.  
"You're lying again," he said.

He balled up his fist and slowly moved it towards her face. He wasn't trying to scare her but she still flinched before closing her eyes and putting her hands up in front of her face.

"Please, don't! I'm sorry!" Her voice cracked.  
"Easy, Gemma. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

His left hand closed around both her hands and he lowered them while his balled up fist gently touched her bruise. As suspected it seemed to be a perfect match.

"Is Brock beating you?" He asked.  
"No," she looked down.  
"Well, someone is. If not him, then who?" He asked. "Tell me, Gemma. I know it's him."  
"You don't understand. I was out of line. He told me not to talk to anybody and he caught me with you and he just got so mad but it was my fault and..." The words left her fast.  
"Hey!" He snapped.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She tried so hard to hold the tears back but she couldn't. They slowly rolled down her cheeks while she looked at him. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close so he could comfort her with a hug. She didn't put her arms around him but she allowed him to pull her up against his chest.

"This shit ain't right," he said.  
"It was an accident," she said.  
"Bullshit! Don't make up excuses for him," he said.  
"You don't understand," she said again.  
"You're damn right, I don't. I'll never understand how a man can put his hands on a woman," he said.  
"I owe him so much," she said.  
"So buy him a new car or surprise him for his birthday. You don't owe it to him to be his punching bag," he said.  
"I'm not. It was just this one time. I swear," she said.  
"And you're back to lying," he sighed.

She started pushing her way out of his arms and he quickly let go. He didn't want her to think for one second he was holding her back against her will or that he would hurt her any further.

"I gotta go," she said.  
"Yeah, I figured," he shook his head.

She hurried inside without another word or even a look back at him. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He wondered how a grown woman like her would allow her own brother to hit her. There was a lot he didn't know about this but he was gonna find out one way or another.


	3. Behind the camera

She swallowed hard as she saw Roman, Seth and Dean walk towards her. Dean had just had a spot out in the ring where he had to fake an elbow injury. Everyone knew the injury might be real but so far they had to play it up this way until everyone knew for real.

Roman's eyes found hers straight away and he was surprised to see she was standing behind the camera. So far he only throught Brock had taken her with him on the road for selfish reasons but apparently she was there to work. He stepped aside as someone shouted they were on in 5 seconds.

Dean sat down with a doctor while Seth stood near by. Samoa Joe, Cesaro and Sheamus came crashing out, beating the two men up fast. The segment ended with Samoa Joe crushing Dean's elbow in an open crate and the doctor calling out that they needed help.

"And cut!" Someone said.

Seth and Dean got back up. There was an eerie feeling hanging in the air since everyone knew Dean was about to fly to a hospital to get the elbow checked out for real to see if something was wrong.

"What happened to your face?" Dean suddenly stood next to her.  
"I tripped over my bag this morning and hit the window shelf," she answered.  
"Oh, you're Gemma. I heard about you," he looked at Roman and smirked. "Big dog was right. You're pretty."  
"Dean!" Roman chuckled.

Dean whistled as he walked away. Everyone knew he had to be scared somewhere with everything about to happen but as always he didn't show it. Seth gave both of them a smile and walked out of there too.

"So you're actually working here?" Roman asked.  
"For a while," she answered.  
"How long?" He asked.  
"Until Wrestlemania. I'm filling in for someone who's out for a longer time," she answered.  
"So I'll be seeing you a lot?" He lit up into a smile. "Now there's some good news on a bad day."

She gave him a smile back and there was that sparkle in her eyes again. For some reason he knew not everyone got to see that sparkle, if even anyone besides him got to.

"Care to join me for a glass of water in catering?" He asked.  
"I can't. Brock is in Vince's office to figure out what's gonna happen at Wrestlemania," she answered.  
"I can tell you that," he smirked.  
"I already know you're involved. They're just going over some smaller details," she said.  
"Like what he wants as a bonus for actually showing up?" He asked.

He wasn't sure how he had expected her to react but she let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to keep it within.

"What was that?" He teased. "Did I just hear you laugh?"  
"No," she giggled.  
"I did, pretty girl, and just like everything else when it comes to you, it sounded pretty," he said.

She looked down to hide her blush and was saved when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out to read the text that had just come through.

"Shit!" She looked up at him. "How do I get a cab around here?"  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Brock and Vince decided to go out so I need to find my own way to the airport. I'm flying in for SmackDown tomorrow," she answered.  
"I'll take you," he said.  
"No, Roman, I couldn't ask you to do that," she said.  
"You're not asking. I'm offering. I'm on my way there myself to go home so it's not like it's a detour or anything," he said.  
"Okay, I just need to get my bag from the bus and we can go," she said.

She walked towards the door but stopped and turned around while biting her lip.

"Don't worry, no one needs to know," he assured her.

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. As long as Roman didn't go around telling everyone he had given her a ride, she should be safe. Brock would never find out. They walked out of the arena to the parking lot. He pointed at his car before walking over to it. He leaned up against it and watched as she unlocked Brock's bus and shortly after came out with a bag.

"That's all you got?" He asked.  
"I'm going home right after SmackDown," she answered.  
"Right, no camera crew needed for house shows," he said.  
"Actually, there is. They always film just in case it needs to go on social medias. You know that. You often talk to the cameras on house shows," she said.

He smiled at her while they both got into the car.

"Are you telling me that you'll be one of the people filming at the house shows?" He asked.  
"Are you gonna smile for me this Friday?" She asked.  
"I'll be fucking grinning at you if you're behind that camera," he answered. "So why are you going to SmackDown tomorrow?"  
"That is just a one time deal. Shane is like Vince. He wants to meet every new crew member since we're bound to run into each other at PPVs. And one of their camera men is home getting a wisdom tooth pulled so I can fill in for him," she said.  
"But you're on RAW for good?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
"Good. I can get used to seeing your pretty face around," he said.

He started the engine and shortly after they were driving towards the airport.

"How old are you, Gemma?" He asked.  
"25," she answered.  
"Wow, there's a huge age gap between you and Brock then," he said.  
"15 years," she said.  
"So the pretty genes saved themselves for last," he smirked.

She giggled lightly and looked at him. He gave her a quick look and a smile before focusing on the road again.

"I take after my mom. Brock and I only have the same dad. He's my half brother," she said.  
"All I'm saying, pretty girl, is that you're damn lucky you don't look like him," he said.  
"I know," she laughed.  
"So where do you live?" He asked.  
"With Brock," she answered.  
"In Canada?" He asked.  
"Yeah, in his house with his family," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because he asked me to," she answered.  
"Asked you to? Or told you to?" He asked.

She shrugged and looked out of the window while she turned dead quiet. He reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"You're 25. You don't have to do what he tells you to," he said.  
"Are we there yet?" She asked.

He sighed and nodded. She clearly didn't wanna continue that conversation.

"Yeah, five minutes away," he answered.  
"Good," she muttered.

She was quiet the remaining five minutes and he had no idea what to say to try and make the mood light again. He turned into the parking lot where he had to turn over the rental car before parking and getting out to get their bags in the trunk.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Anytime," he said and smiled. "I just need to go hand in the keys and then we can go in together."  
"I gotta run. Don't wanna miss my flight," she said.

She turned on the heel and disappeared towards the entrance to the airport before he could stop her. He let her walk. He knew he had to be careful when it came to pressuring her. He would figure out everything in time and he now knew he had her all the way to Wrestlemania. And better yet, Brock wouldn't be around for all the house shows and most of the RAW shows. That part timing, lazy son of a bitch couldn't find it in himself to get off his ass and work as hard as everyone else which meant he wouldn't be around to keep an eye on his sister either.

He could only hope that whatever hold Brock had on her didn't reach her when she was alone. He had seen the other side, just a small part of it, both in the arena and in the car. He knew he could get through her barriers. And not only could. He would get through them.


	4. One drink and a whole lot more

It had been a month and Roman had taken it slow and easy around her, just getting to know her more and more and he liked everything about her. She still held back, hesitated often, didn't really wanna talk much about her and Brock. Roman could wait. One day she would tell him. He was sure of it.

"You stink," she giggled as he put his arm around her shoulders.  
"On my way to the shower," he informed her.  
"You better be with that stench coming from your armpits," she said.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head before letting go of her.

"Come out with us tonight," he said.  
"You know the party scene really isn't my thing," she said.  
"One drink," he held up a finger. "Please."  
"Just one," she smiled.  
"Yes, that's what I'm talking about," he smiled back. "I'll catch you in catering once I'm ready."

He started walking down the hallway to get to the locker room.

"Use some god damn deodorant!" She called after him.  
"Anything for you, pretty girl!" He called back.

She looked around at the bar they had taken her to. At least they had found a somewhat quiet place if any bar could be called that. A place where they could be left alone without any crazy fans jumping them.

"So what can I get you?" He asked.  
"You don't have to pay," she said.  
"I know I don't have to but just let me," he smiled. "What's your poison?"  
"A screwdriver," she said.  
"A simple drink," he chuckled.  
"I can just get a beer instead if you prefer," she said.  
"You shouldn't drink what I prefer. Do you want that screwdriver or something else?" He asked.

She nodded and he walked to the bar to buy their drinks.

"You alright there?" Seth asked.

He leaned over the table and patted her hand but she quickly pulled it away from him. He knew it wasn't personal. Roman had told him about how she seemed to be frightened of every man's touch. Everyone but Roman that was. She was getting used to him always hugging her and leaving kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"You don't go out much?" Seth continued.  
"Not really," she said.  
"Hopefully you'll love it and come out with us more," he said.  
"It's just one drink and then I'm leaving," she said.  
"You sure about that?" He cracked a sideways smile.  
"Roman said I could leave after one drink," she started to become nervous. "I can leave, right? Do I have to stay?"  
"Calm down," he eased her mind. "If Roman said so, of course you can leave. Even if he didn't, you're still free to leave. No one's keeping you here against your will."

A dark yellow drink was put down in front of her and she looked up to see Roman sitting down next to her with a beer in his hand.

"Thank you," she said.  
"You're welcome," he said.

She drank her drink slowly while she tried to smile and answer when people talked to her. The party life really wasn't her scene but she didn't wanna make Roman think she wasn't happy that he invited her because she was. She liked being around him and she wanted to get to know his friends too. He smiled at her as he placed a hand between her shoulder blades and leaned in to talk lowly to her.

"You're still not comfortable?" He asked.  
"Not really," she confessed as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Roman, you were so kind to invite me and I'm just being a little bitch bringing your mood down."  
"Stop," his voice was still gentle. "Don't apologize for something you haven't done. My mood is still good. How can it not be when I got a pretty girl by my side?"

She let out a little giggle as she looked up at him again.

"However, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I forced that pretty girl to stay here when she clearly doesn't like it. You wanna go back to the hotel?" He asked.  
"You should stay with your friends. It's not that far. I can go by myself," she said.  
"I'm getting tired and I do have a title match tomorrow," he said.

Of course she had to be reminded that RAW 25 was next day. It was a huge deal. 25 years on television. Roman was defending the Intercontinental championship against The Miz in a rematch. It also meant someone else was coming.

"Brock's coming," she said.  
"Tomorrow," he reminded her. "He's not here tonight so keep that smile a little longer."

He stood up and reached his hand out to her. As always she hesitated a couple of seconds before finally taking it and allowing him to pull her to her feet. He said goodbye to everyone and they walked back to the hotel side by side. At least she didn't walk a step behind him anymore. She had only done that the day he had made her leave catering with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they stood in the elevator. "You seem more nervous than normal."  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"Is it because Brock is coming back tomorrow?" He asked.

The brief look of fear that flashed through her eyes made him know he had hit it right on the nail. He was about to take her hand and say something comforting when the elevator stopped on her floor and the door opened. He looked at her and expected her to leave but she just stood there. The door started closing again but he caught it with his hand and made it open again.

"Gemma?" He asked.  
"I wanna tell you something," she said.  
"You can tell me anything," he said.  
"Will you come to my room with me?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

She finally walked out of the elevator and he followed her to her room. Once inside they sat down next to each other on the bed and she rubbed her hands together while trying to find the words.

"Just take a deep breath," he said.

He took one of her hands in his and gently caressed it.

"My mom died when I was 7," she said.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.  
"Brock was 22 at the time and he took me in. Dad wasn't really interested in having me around so Brock took over the parenting duty instead," she said.

He watched her as she took a couple of deep breaths before continuing.

"So you see, it's always been him and I. He's taken care of me for so long. I owe him everything," she said.  
"No, you really don't," he said. "But you owe it to yourself to start living the way you want to."  
"I don't know how," she said.  
"What have you been doing the last month?" He asked with a smile.

He was right. She had been standing on her own two feet with a lot of help from Roman though but she had been there alone. She went home to Brock's house for the few days off each week but she had already proved that she could take care of herself.

"When did he first hit you?" He asked.  
"I don't remember," she looked down.  
"I think you do. You probably don't want do remember but I don't think you can forget," he said.  
"Three weeks after I moved in. I spilled a glass of milk at dinner and he got so angry. He was screaming at me if I thought he had cows in the garden we could milk for free and then he backhanded me so hard that I fell out of the chair and landed on the floor," she started crying. "I got so scared of him that day."  
"And that fear never went away," he added. "How could it when he continued beating you up?"

She shook her head and choked back a sob. He gently grabbed her head and made her look at him while running his thumbs over her cheeks to dry them.

"Brock is not a good man and you don't owe him anything," he said.

She managed to put on a little smile through her tears.

"You shine bright like a gemstone when you smile. Your eyes always get this little sparkle in them," he said.  
"A gemstone?" She giggled sadly.  
"You prefer pretty girl?" He put on a sideways smile.  
"Actually I do," she said.  
"Huh, how about that?" His smile burned brighter. "You didn't actually ask me what I want you to prefer? Could it be that you're starting to trust your own mind?"

She blushed but she didn't look down as she usually did. That sparkle in her eyes was back as she looked at him. His hands were still on her cheeks, slowly stroking his thumbs over her soft skin. He leaned a bit closer as he looked her in the eyes.

"Pretty girl," he said lowly.  
"I wanna kiss you," she said.

Her eyes widened when she realized she had said it out loud instead of just thinking it. Before she could apologize or move away, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. When they broke apart, that sparkle in her eyes was even brighter than before.

"I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I knocked you over in the hallway," he confessed.  
"Same here," she smiled.  
"Before we go any further, I need to know some things since I can't imagine Brock letting you date with the way he's always on your back," he said.  
"He doesn't but that doesn't mean I haven't," she said.

He leaned back a little with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, you actually got a rebellious side after all?" He asked.  
"Only when he's on the road. Sable used to drive me to the library but when she figured out how boring it was, she allowed me to take one of their cars," she said.  
"Okay, what can go wrong in a library?" He asked.  
"When I was 19, one of the librarians asked me out. He was my first everything. We snuck around for a year without them ever finding out," she said.  
"You bad girl," he chuckled.  
"There's been a few others after him. I don't always go to the library but Brock and Sable don't know that. I've met other guys over the years and dated some. Most of them were okay with me having to keep them secret. The last one wasn't," she said.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"This guy named Travis. We only dated for a few months and he was really possessive, like Brock. So I ended it. When I went on a date with someone else and Travis saw us at the diner, he called Brock to tell him where to find me. Poor guy never saw it coming. Brock beat him up pretty bad and then he took me home and slapped me around before calling Vince and demanding a job for me," she said.

She took his hand and moved it up to place it back on her cheek, closing her eyes as she felt his fingertips brush over her skin.

"So you're not a virgin," he finally said.

She opened her eyes and was met with a cheeky smile that made her laugh.

"No, I'm not," she said.  
"Good, because I don't wanna scare you," he said.  
"Scare me?" She looked down at his crotch. "How much are you packing down there?"  
"Well, I don't wanna brag," he said.  
"Too late," she said.

He grinned at her before pulling her up on his lap and kissing her again. His lips trailed over her jaw and down to her neck before leaving a pattern up to her ear.

"Not tonight though," he said. "With everything you just told me and how nervous you already are about him coming back tomorrow, I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

She didn't say anything and when he leaned out to look at her, she was biting her bottom lip and looking at the wall. Clearly her mind was working overtime again and he knew her thoughts probably weren't good.

"Talk to me," he said.  
"Do you actually want me?" She asked.  
"Do I want you?" He looked at her surprised.

He took her hand and moved it to his crotch so she could feel his erection through his jeans.

"Do you feel that, pretty girl? That's what you're doing to me from a kiss alone," he said. "So don't ever doubt if I want you, because yes, I want you so fucking bad that it's nearly killing me to walk out of this room."  
"So stay," she said.

She squeezed him lightly through his jeans and he had to grab her hand again and move it away in order to not throw her on the bed and tear her clothes off.

"You're really not making this easy for me," he gave her a quick kiss before lifting her off his lap and standing up. "We just need to get through next week with the 25 show and the Royal Rumble coming up. As soon as Brock is far gone again, your ass is mine."

She stood up too and ran her fingers up his shirt.

"And what are you gonna do to me once he's gone?" She asked.  
"Where has this seductress been hiding all along?" He laughed. "Good things, pretty girl. All good things. I promise."


	5. Safe

Roman didn't like the way she kept her head down as she came walking next to Brock. It was RAW 25 and he hadn't expected Brock to enter the arena until by the end of the show but there he was before the show had even started, moving to Vince's office along with Gemma. The door closed behind them and he let out a loud sigh.

"She's getting to you," Seth patted Roman's back.  
"Big time," Roman shook his head and smiled. "She's not the problem. He is."  
"How are you planning to even make a move with him watching her like a hawk?" Seth asked.  
"I already did," Roman started grinning.  
"Wait, what? When?" Seth asked.  
"Last night after we left the bar. I kissed her," Roman answered.  
"That's all?" Seth asked.  
"I was in her room and she asked me to stay. Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave her room? She was right there, she wanted me just as much as I want her, but I couldn't. At least not yet," Roman stretched his body. "Yep, I had to take a long cold shower when I got back to my own room."

Inside Vince's office Brock and Gemma sat down on a chair each. Normally she felt like she could relax a bit around Vince but not with Brock there by her side.

"Has she caused any problems?" Brock asked.

Typical him to talk about her as if she wasn't even there. She didn't even know why he bothered dragging her with him into Vince's office.

"No, none at all. She's doing a very good job. We're very happy to have her on board," Vince answered.

He turned his head to look at her.

"And how do you feel about working here, Gemma? Do you like it?" He asked.  
"Very much, sir," she answered.  
"That's good. I wish we could keep you around after Wrestlemania but right now there doesn't seem to be an opening. It might happen but I can't promise you anything," he said.  
"It's alright, sir. I'm grateful just to be here for a couple of more months," she said.  
"And that guy back at home has made himself disappear so you won't run into him anymore," Brock added. "It's safe for you to move back home for good."

Safe. What a funny word for him to choose. She hadn't felt unsafe with the guy she had been on a date with that Brock had beat up. Brock was the only man who ever made her feel unsafe.

"Alright, run along now, Gemma. The show is starting soon," Vince said.

She left the office while Brock stayed in there to talk to Vince. She watched Roman from afar as she ran towards her position. He smiled warmly at her and she sent him a smile in return.

"Her whole face lights up when she sees you," Seth said.  
"I know," Roman beamed.  
"And you look like the fucking sun," Seth chuckled.

She didn't know Roman was set to lose the Intercontinental championship to The Miz and even though she knew it was scripted and that Roman had known all along he would lose, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She wanted to go to him, hold him and tell him she was sorry, but she couldn't. She had to continue working and since Brock was closing the show and taking her home directly after, she never got a chance to talk to Roman at all.

It was a long week to get through but finally the weekend arrived. NXT was in town as well and she was one of the chosen ones to film their show that Saturday so he didn't get a chance to talk to her. When Sunday rolled around, unfortunately so did Brock, and Roman had to keep staying away, stealing glances and smiles from afar. To no surprise Brock walked away still as champion. Roman knew he would. That would change soon though.

"You got your ticket?" Brock asked.  
"As always," she answered.  
"Okay, then I'll see you Tuesday. Sable's picking you up at the airport," he said.

Roman was still naked and in the process of drying his wet hair after his shower when someone knocked on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone but figured it was probably Seth looking for a late night talk so he just put on a pair of boxers before walking over to open.

"I'll be damned!" She sucked in her breath.  
"Well, hello there pretty girl," he chuckled at the sight of her. "I wasn't expecting you but I'm not complaining."  
"Were you expecting someone else?" She looked up at him.  
"No, I just thought it might be Seth knocking and although many call him pretty boy, he sure as hell ain't as pretty as you," he said. "Or as sexy."  
"You think I'm sexy?" She asked.  
"Come inside and let me answer that in a more fitting way," he answered.

She walked inside and as soon as she heard the door close behind her, she spun around and looked at him.

"Fitting?" She asked.  
"Pretty girl," he took a step forward. "Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him while leaning down to kiss him. He reached a hand behind him and wiggled one shoe off her. It landed on the carpet with a soft thump. His hand moved around her to steady her before his other hand went around to wiggle the other shoe off and another soft thump was heard.

"You're fucking sexy," he said.  
"Brock's gone," she said.  
"I kinda guessed since you're here," he laughed. "I'm not one for setting rules but you're not allowed to mention his name tonight."  
"I can do that," she said.  
"My name, however," he smirked as he carried her towards the bed. "Feel free to scream it if you like."  
"I'm not really a screamer. I'm sorry. You want something else," she said.

She started wriggling around in his arms, trying to get out, but he didn't let go. Instead he laid her down on the bed with himself on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows so he could look at her.

"Hey, don't do that," he smiled. "I don't care if you scream or whisper or don't even make a sound as long as you enjoy what I do to you and promise me to speak up if you want me to stop."  
"I promise," she said.  
"Yeah?" His smile grew a little wider. "That's good because I don't wanna hurt you. Not ever."

He kissed her again while working her white sleeveless blouse up her body. They broke apart so he could get it over her head and he looked at the white lace bra covering her breasts.

"I knew it. Fucking sexy," he said.

He kissed down her chest while pulling the bra cups down. His tongue teased both her nipples one at the time, making her sigh and moan slightly while his hands slid under her to unhook the bra and remove it entirely. His lips continued the path down her stomach, leaving kisses and light bites which earned him more of those soft moans. She was already driving him crazy with her moans alone.

He raised his head to look at her before continuing. Her eyes seemed to be drowning in lust and it made him smirk as he popped the button on her amethyst purple jeans. He pulled the zipper down and was met with the sight of a pair of white lace panties matching the bra. He sat back on his knees while pulling jeans and panties off her in one go.

"Pretty girl," he bowed down and started kissing up her right thigh. "I should start calling you sexy girl instead."

He took in her scent with a smile on his face, relishing in it for a second, before finally giving in to taste her as well. Her soft moans raised in volume as his tongue started circulating her clit. She definitely wasn't a screamer as she had said but her sounds were beautiful and enticing. He wanted her even more than he thought possible. When she finally let go and cried out, he thought he was about to lose his mind. Never had he heard someone cry out that lovely before.

He placed a kiss on her lower abdomen before moving out of bed to get out of his boxers. He had the most painful erection ever and she was the sole cause of that. Her eyes went wide when she saw what he had hidden under his clothes. She had a quick feel a week before but nothing could have prepared her for that.

"Okay, you're most definitely allowed to brag," she said.

He let out a loud laugh combined with a head shake before climbing down on the bed and placing himself between her legs again. He was about to say something but she cut him off before he got a word out.

"I trust you," she said.

He smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips. While kissing her, he reached between them and guided himself inside her. She spread her legs a little wider, hissing and moaning at the same time as he filled her up, but she didn't ask him to stop. Once he was fully inside, he broke the kiss and looked at her. She didn't seem fearful or in pain. Her eyes had that sparkle he always loved seeing and he slowly started to thrust.

"Oh god, Roman," she whispered.

It was a whisper, not a scream, but it was still his name as he had hoped for. He started speeding up, wanting to hear her say it again or at least just hear her moan and cry out like she had five minutes earlier. His lips worked their way over the exposed skin on her neck, his teeth lightly scraping over it as well, and she started tensing up.

"Please, Roman, please, don't stop," she said.  
"I got you," he promised.

He continued thrusting while assulting her neck and she was crying out in lovely tones a minute later. He thrust through her moans, waiting to release himself until he was sure she had ridden every wave possible of her orgasm. He laid still with his head still buried in the crook of her neck and just felt how her chest rose up and down under him.

"Yep," she finally spoke. "You just ruined me for every other man out there."  
"Good," he laughed as he raised his head to look at her. "Because I'm not sharing."  
"That's not what I meant," she said.  
"Not letting you go either," he pecked her lips. "I know what you meant, pretty girl."  
"So what happens now?" She asked.

He held on to her as he rolled them both around so she was on top.

"Now we clean ourselves up a bit and then we go to sleep," he answered.  
"I mean after tonight. Like tomorrow or next week," she said.  
"I can't look into the future. I can't tell you what's gonna happen. I can only tell you what I want," he said.  
"What do you want?" She asked.

He smiled as he reached his hands up to pull her hair back so he could look at her face.

"You, pretty girl," he said. "Right here in my bed tonight and any other night you'll be willing to share with me."  
"We gotta keep it secret," she said.  
"For now," he smiled.


	6. Confessions and plans

Elimination Chamber. She looked at the big poster and smiled as her eyes landed on Roman's picture before moving into the arena. She had just left him at the hotel to walk to the arena alone since they were still keeping it as secret as possible. She couldn't believe they had been fooling around like that for a month now.

"Are you decent?" Seth knocked on Roman's door.

Roman opened with a grin on his face.

"For you, pretty boy? Always," he laughed.  
"Ew, don't start with the nicknames," Seth handed a coffee to him. "I just thought someone might still be in here."  
"She already left," Roman said.  
"How long are you planning on sneaking around like that?" Seth asked.  
"As long as it's necessary," Roman answered.  
"Roman," Seth sighed.  
"Don't start," Roman cut him off. "I love her, Seth. If sneaking around is what we have to do, then fuck it, I'll do it. As long as she's with me and he doesn't get to hurt her."

Seth's face lit up into a huge smile.

"You love her?" He asked.  
"Shit, did I just say that out loud?" Roman asked.  
"You did," Seth grinned.  
"Yeah, I love her," Roman said. "I haven't told her yet though."  
"Maybe it's about time to do so," Seth said.

She watched from behind the camera as Roman won the Elimination Chamber and then was squashed by Braun afterwards. She followed Braun up the ramp with the camera, not knowing if they were actually gonna show him or Roman inside the chamber. She just did her job and that evening her job meant catching everyone walking up and down the ramp.

Since Roman had to do RAW Talk for the Network directly after, she made her way back to the hotel alone. She took the elevator up to his floor with his key card in her purse. She undressed and got into a sexy little set of black lingerie. She looked in the mirror, not completely comfortable with wearing something that small and sexy for the first time but she wanted to. She wanted to surprise Roman and show him that she really did appreciate him.

Around 45 minutes later there was a knock on the door. She smiled as she crossed the floor, hiding behind the door so no nosy neighbours might get a glimpse at what she was wearing while she let him in. The second she closed the door and he saw her, he let out a loud whistle.

"Damn, Gemma!" He swallowed the sight of her. "You look fucking hot."

She giggled as she lightly pushed him backwards. He took the hint and backed towards the bed while her fingers worked on opening his pants. He stopped as the back of his knees hit the bed. She pulled down his pants and boxers and he sat down on the bed. She helped him out of his shoes, socks, pants and boxers while he pulled the shirt over his head. He sat there naked, looking down at her while she gave him those sparkling eyes in return.

"Pretty girl," he smiled and stroked her cheek. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

She gave him a naughty, little smile as answer before her tongue ran around the head of his dick. He let out a moan and buried his fingers in her hair. She opened her mouth and took him in, working him at a pace she was comfortable with. He never put any preasure on her or tried making her take more in than she could.

After a couple of minutes he lightly tugged on her hair, a silent cue for her to stop or he would explode in her mouth. She released him and moved up to straddle his legs instead. She reached down to move the little thong to the side but he stopped her before she got that far.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"I love you," he said.  
"You what?" She asked surprised.  
"I love you," he repeated.  
"Wow, that's... Wow. I didn't think you did," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Look at you and look at me," she answered.  
"I'm looking," he smirked. "I love you, pretty girl."  
"Roman, I..." She finally gave up the battle with the stupid voice in her head. "I love you too, champ."  
"Yeah?" He smiled widely.  
"Yeah," she laughed. "I love you."  
"Well, as long as we agree on that," he laughed too. "Please, continue."

She reached down again and pulled the thong aside enough for her to slide down on his dick. He grabbed her ass and helped her move up and down, both of them moaning as they pleasured each other.

She folded her hands behind his neck and tilted her head back a bit. She was close and he felt it. He held on tight to her and stood up, moving both of them to the nearest wall. Her back collided with it and he took over as he thrust into her faster than she had been able to move on top of him. It didn't take him long to make her cry out, sounding as lovely as always, and he followed closely behind her.

"I don't think any PPV this year can top this one," she said.  
"What makes you say that?" He asked.  
"You winning a title shot, Brock not being here and you telling me you love me. How's anything gonna top that?" She said.

Seth and Roman met up next day and walked towards the arena together for that night's RAW.

"I told her last night," Roman said. "That I love her."  
"How did that go?" Seth asked.  
"She loves me too," Roman smiled widely.  
"That's great. I'm happy for you, man," Seth said.

Roman looked around to make sure no one was near them.

"I got a plan," he said.  
"What is it?" Seth asked.  
"She's only working here until the day after Wrestlemania and Brock thinks he's taking her home with him," Roman said.  
"He's not?" Seth asked.  
"No, he's going back to UFC so I'm taking that title off him. The night after on RAW I'm taking her home with me. He won't be there so he can't stop it," Roman answered.  
"Does she know?" Seth asked.  
"Not yet," Roman answered. "I wanna wait till we're there. If she knows, I'm afraid she might accidently give it away to Brock and he'll make sure she won't get to work her final week here."


	7. Change of plans

They were moving towards Wrestlemania fast and the feud between Roman and Brock was building up. At first Roman had handled it on his own, calling Brock out for the lazy part timer he was, but Brock was not gonna stay away forever. This evening Roman was met by a grinning Brock when he entered the arena.

"You can wipe that fucking grin off your face," Roman said.  
"I warned you, Roman," Brock said.  
"About what?" Roman asked.

Brock just continued grinning and Roman sighed in annoyance.

"You won't be grinning after Wrestlemania," Roman said.  
"You sure about that?" Brock taunted.

Before Roman could question that, Vince showed up.

"Roman, there you are. I need you to come to my office for a little talk," he said.

Roman huffed at Brock and turned around to follow Vince into his office.

"What's up, Vince?" He asked.  
"Change of plans. You're not winning the title at Wrestlemania," Vince answered.  
"Why not?" Roman asked.  
"Brock is resigning with us," Vince answered.  
"Of course he is," Roman muttered.  
"I just wanted to let you know myself," Vince smiled and patted Roman's shoulder. "How are things with Gemma? I see you're always friendly towards her."  
"I'm friendly towards everyone," Roman said.  
"Yeah, but you're the only one actually talking to her around here. I don't think she has many friends. Brock has always guarded her heavily," Vince said.  
"You can say that again," Roman rolled his eyes. "Did you by any chance tell Brock that you've seen me and Gemma talk?"  
"Of course. I wanted to let him know she's not lonely here without him," Vince said.

It all made sense to Roman. Brock knew enough to put two and two together. Of course he had chosen to resign and demanded to keep the title. Anything to stay around Roman long enough to mock him and make Gemma disappear right in front of him. He left Vince's office and found Brock still standing in the same spot with that same annoying grin on his face.

"I warned you, Roman. Don't go near my sister," Brock said.

Roman who normally kept calm suddenly saw red. He grabbed Brock's shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall. Even though Brock easily could fight back, he just stood there laughing.

"She's a grown ass woman! She doesn't need to do what you tell her!" Roman sneered.  
"Yes, she does. I got her under control," Brock licked his lips. "You better stay far away from her or I might have to bust you open inside the ring. You know, accidently."  
"You will have to make me bleed to death in order to make me go away," Roman said.  
"That can be arranged," Brock said.

Roman gave him a push against the wall before letting go and storming away from him. He had to find her. He had to be the one to tell her before Brock could.

"Wow, Roman, what's going on?" Seth asked.  
"Have you seen Gemma?" Roman asked.  
"She just walked by with her camera to that technician guy. Something about it not working properly," Seth answered.

Roman stormed towards the room. At least Brock would never think to look for her there. He slammed open the door and Gemma and that guy, he had no idea what his name was, looked at him.

"You! Out!" He pointed at the guy.

The guy quickly retreated and Roman closed the door.

"What's going on, Roman?" She asked nervously.

He hadn't seen that fear in her eyes for a long time and he hated that he was the one scaring her by being angry right in that moment.

"Fuck!" He shouted.  
"Roman?" She took a step backwards.  
"No, Gemma, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

He quickly walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. It's Brock," he said.  
"What did he do?" She asked.  
"He's resigning," he answered.  
"So?" She asked.  
"So?" He sighed and pulled her out so he could look at her. "I was supposed to take the title off him at Wrestlemania but not anymore."  
"It's not the end of the world," she said.

Of course she didn't understand. He hadn't told her about his plan.

"I was gonna kidnap you next night when he wasn't around. Just take you home with me without him knowing," he said.  
"You were?" She asked.  
"What did you think was gonna happen between us after Wrestlemania?" He asked.  
"I hadn't dared to think about that," she answered. "It hurt too much when I tried."  
"Yeah, same here. But he was supposed to be gone right after Wrestlemania and I would steal you away right under his nose," he said.  
"I like that idea," she said.  
"Me too, pretty girl," his eyes turned wet when he saw the hope in her eyes. "Unfortunately he's on to us and I don't know what to do. It's only a matter of time before he locates you tonight and we both know he'll do his best to keep us apart for the remaining weeks," he said.  
"I'm really losing you, aren't I?" She asked.  
"No, Gemma, I'll figure it out," he said.

She moved up to stand on her toes to silence him with a kiss. It was a soft, short kiss and it felt like she was kissing him goodbye.

"It's alright," she managed to put on a smile but her eyes didn't sparkle. "Thank you."  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For everything. For loving me," she answered.

She took a step backwards and he reached for her but she sidestepped him.

"I better go find him before he gets too mad," she said.  
"Gemma, wait!" He pleaded.

She was out of the door before he could say or do anything else. He heard her feet run down the hallway to get away fast. It had most definitely been a kiss of goodbye. He wasn't gonna accept it though. It might mean goodbye for now but not forever. He was getting her away from Brock. One way or another, he was taking her home.

"I told you not to mess around with anybody!" Brock yelled later when they were on his bus.  
"I didn't. I have to talk to people. It's rude not to," she said.  
"Then be fucking rude! It works fine for me!" He yelled.  
"I'm not you," she said.  
"No, you're fucking pathetic!" He grabbed her chin. "Did you fuck him, huh? Did you fuck Roman?"

She swallowed hard and tried moving her head away but he just grabbed her chin tighter.

"Yeah, you fucked him. It's written all over your face. Fucking whore!" He sneered.

He spat in her face before backhanding her. She tumbled into the wall, holding her hand on her cheek that he had just hit while she slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Brock, please," she begged.  
"No sister of mine fucks anybody on that roster, especially not someone like Roman Reigns!" His fist went down over her head. "Dirty, little whore! Just like your fucking mother!"

She heard him but she couldn't answer. The blow to her head had made her see stars and she slowly tilted down on her side before everything went black.


	8. Believe

When Roman saw her again that weekend at a house show, her cheek was still bruised from Brock backhanding her. He already knew it would be but it didn't make it any easier seeing it.

She might have been determined to say goodbye that Monday but that hadn't lasted long. She didn't ignore his texts and calls and apparently Brock wasn't smart enough to figure out that Roman wasn't gonna back down when it came to her so they had managed to keep a secret conversation going over the few days that had passed.

But there she was, right in front of him, and his heart broke for her when he looked at her bruised cheek. He somehow felt responsible even though Brock was the only one to blame for it.

"Gemma," he said sadly.

He brushed his thumb over the bruise and she flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said. "How's your head."

He moved a hand behind her head to test the waters to see if she was still in pain. She had told him she had been dealing with a massive headache the entire Tuesday which was understandable. Roman of all people knew how hard Brock could hit when he got mad.

"It's alright," she said. "Only the cheek is still sore."  
"I really wanna kill him right now," he said.  
"I don't like it when you talk like that," she said.  
"And I don't like seeing you like that," he said.  
"I gotta go. Duty calls," she said. "You'll be smiling at the camera for me, right?"  
"You know it," he said.  
"And I'll come by your room tonight," she said.  
"You better," he winked.

He was happy when he had her in his arms later that night in his hotel room. She seemed tired so instead of trying anything funny, he just held her as they lied in bed, stroking and caressing her body while dropping small kisses on her every so often.

"Roman," she said softly.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I didn't mean to walk out on you Monday," she said.  
"I know you didn't. You were just scared," he said.  
"I'm scared a lot," she said.  
"I know that too. Hopefully not around me," he said.  
"Never around you," she said.

She crawled up next to his body until her face was right in front of his.

"I don't wanna lose you," she said.  
"You're not," he said.  
"Wrestlemania is only a few weeks away," she reminded him.  
"I know," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her all the way up on top of him. "I don't know how or when but I'll find a way to get you out of there. You just gotta be patient."  
"I can do that," she said.  
"Patient and strong," he pulled her down for a kiss. "I got a key for you for my house. One day you'll be able to use it but I'd like for you to have it already."

The weeks flew by way too fast and he didn't get to spend much time with her. It seemed like Brock was everywhere as they moved towards Wrestlemania and suddenly the day arrived.

She was behind a camera as always and he acted professional like he was supposed to as he went down to the ring and had his ass handed to him by an angry Brock. Half the spots were not agreed on and he knew Brock was trying to teach him a lesson. A lesson he wouldn't be taught. He refused to back down.

He saw the scared look in her eyes when the show was finally over and he made it backstage. All that blood that had poured down his face after Brock had split him open. Of course she was scared. It was a warning from Brock to both of them.

It was hard for him to stand in the darkness on the balcony and look down at Brock's bus parked in the parking lot, well knowing she was inside that bus instead of with him in his hotel room where she was supposed to be. She only had one day left with the company. One day before she would disappear and he still hadn't come up with a plan.

He went into RAW early next day and he found her shortly after, or more like she found him. She stood in the doorway to an empty room and waved him over. He quickly looked both sides before moving to the room and closing the door behind him.

"Pretty girl," his lips found hers and he lifted her up.  
"I only got two minutes," she said.  
"Let's not waste them," he said.

His lips found hers again and he kissed the life out of her, well knowing this would be the last time in a way too long time he would get to feel her lips on his. Nothing seemed fair in that moment.

"I gotta go," she said way too soon.

He sighed and put her down on her feet, feeling how her hand slowly slid out of his as she moved towards the door.

"I love you, champ," she put on a real smile that made her eyes sparkle.  
"I love you too, pretty girl," he smiled back. "And you better fucking believe you'll be with me soon again."  
"I believe," she nodded. "You'll figure out something."  
"I promise," he said.

She disappeared out of the door and he stayed behind for a couple of minutes, trying to get a hold of himself before walking back out. Also giving her a headstart so that no one would see them leave the room right after each other. Just as he came out, Vince came walking down the hallway.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he said.  
"What's up?" Roman asked.  
"Come into my office," Vince answered.

Shortly after Roman found himself inside Vince's office while his boss smiled secretly at him.

"That was one hell of a match last night," Vince said.  
"Thanks," Roman said.  
"How's the head?" Vince asked.  
"It's fine," Roman answered.

Vince leaned back in his seat with that secret smile once again appearing on his face.

"A match like that deserves a do over," he said.  
"You're giving me a rematch?" Roman asked.  
"April 27 in Saudi-Arabia," Vince answered.

He ran through the arena in search of her before the show. He wanted to share the news with her but he didn't find her. The show went on as planned and it wasn't until after, he finally saw her. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her walk out of the arena with Brock. It was really happening. She was leaving and she wasn't coming back next weekend for the house shows. She was leaving for good and she was expecting him to come up with a plan. He wasn't gonna let her down.


	9. Two days drive ahead

April flew by way too fast. Soon he was in South Africa and soon he was going back home, moving closer to the show in Saudi Arabia. He had hardly been home for five minutes after the last RAW before the big show when his phone started ringing. Dean's name flashed across the screen to no surprise. Somehow his best friend always knew when Roman was home.

"What's up, dog?" Roman asked.  
"Just checking in on you," Dean answered. "How are you?"  
"Could have been better," Roman said.

He let out a sigh and dumped down on the nearest chair.

"It's just hard, you know," he said.  
"I know," Dean said.  
"She's expecting me to figure out something and I will. I have to. I won't let her down. I can't let her down," Roman said.

Dean snickered in the background for a couple of seconds.

"What?" Roman asked displeased.  
"Where are you this Friday?" Dean asked.  
"Really, Dean? I'm in Saudi Arabia. You know that," Roman answered.  
"And where is Brock that same day?" Dean asked.  
"He's there too," Roman kicked the leg of the chair with his heel. "Where are you going with this?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about doing a road trip on my own. Where do you think I should go?" Dean asked.

Once again he snickered and Roman suddenly flew up from the chair.

"You're going to Canada!" He yelled.  
"That's a great idea," Dean chuckled.  
"Dean, it's a fucking long drive," Roman said.  
"I know. Better start packing so I can get on the road right away," Dean said.  
"How can I... Thank you," Roman said.  
"Don't mention it, brother," Dean said.

Gemma was happy to see Brock leave early that Thursday. Although Sable didn't treat her all that good either, at least she didn't hit her like Brock did. Sable treated her more like the maid of the house.

"Will you get that?" Sable yelled when the door bell rang.

Gemma walked through the house and was surprised when she found Dean of all people standing on the other side.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.  
"Hi Gemma," he smirked. "You look so much better without colour on your face."

She looked down ashamed when she remembered she had a bruised jaw the last time Dean saw her way back in December.

"Aw, don't go shy on me now," he chuckled. "Pack your stuff and let's get going."

She looked up at him confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"To Florida. Now come on," he answered.  
"Florida? I don't understand," she said.  
"Brock's flight left 30 minutes ago. I called to make sure it took off in time. Guess who won't be around to stop you," he grinned.

Slowly she started understanding and her smile grew as the thought settled in her mind. Roman had come through as promised. He hadn't told her so that Brock wouldn't pick up on her acting different.

"Now you get it," Dean said as he saw her smile.  
"Who is it?" Sable appeared in the open door. "Dean? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to pick up Gemma," he said.  
"What's going on?" Sable looked at Gemma.  
"I... Ehm..." Gemma cleared her throat. "I think I'm moving out."  
"You think? I think not! Go back to your room!" Sable barked.  
"Hey! She's old enough to make her own decisions!" Dean raised his voice.  
"You're on private property. Get the fuck out or I'm calling the cops," Sable said coolly.

She closed the door and Gemma moved to her room quickly to avoid further argument. It was embarrassing. She was 25 years old and they were treating her like a little kid and she was letting them out of fear. She sat down on the bed and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She didn't know the number on the screen but she still chose to answer.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"So how are we gonna do this?" He asked.  
"Dean? How did you get my number?" She asked.  
"Roman, of course," he answered. "I'm just outside your property. I can sneak back in and climb through your window like a fairytale prince or maybe like a burglar in the night."

She let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"Are you gonna act like that for the entire drive back?" She asked.  
"Pretty much," he answered. "Two days of little old me. You'll grow to love me."  
"Two days? Damn!" She said.  
"It's a long drive to Florida and I think we better get going before that Sable bitch starts calling Brock," he said.  
"She knows it's no good. He always shuts off his phone while flying and he never turns it back on until after he performed. He says it kills his mojo to talk to anybody before performing. We got a whole day's headstart," she said.  
"Well, come on down here and join me," he said.  
"It might take a while," she said.  
"I'll be here waiting," he said.

She hung up and instantly found the key hidden in the bottom of her desk drawer. The key that Roman had given her on their final night together. The key to his house. He had told her one day she would be able to use it. She didn't wanna wait no more. This was her way out and no way was she gonna let Sable stop her. She opened the window before grabbing her phone and texting Dean.

 _"Sneak around the house until you find an open window with blue curtains."_

She grabbed a bag and started packing as fast as she could. It didn't take many minutes before Dean's head popped up in the open window.

"Hey," he smiled. "So what's the plan? Sneaking you out through the window?"  
"No, but I need you to take my bags to the car. I know she'll try to stop me but I need to face her before I go," she said.  
"Hand it over," he said.

She handed him the first bag and he stood and waited while she packed the second one. She took everything that could fit and left the rest in the closet. It was just clothes, dead items, anyway. She could always buy something new once she got to Florida. Dean nodded at her before disappearing with her bags. She took a deep breath before finally leaving her room and walking out to Sable.

"Sable," she said.  
"Done acting like a child?" Sable put her hands in her sides. "Start making lunch then."

Gemma took another deep breath before finally finding the courage inside.

"No," she said.  
"No?" Sable snorted. "You seem to forget your role around here."  
"I'm leaving," Gemma said.  
"Yeah, right. I'd like to see that," Sable laughed.  
"Okay, watch me," Gemma said.

She moved towards the front door and the sound of Sable's heels following fast reached her. She made it out of the front door before Sable grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sable hissed.  
"Let me go!" Gemma yanked her arm away. "You've never liked me anyway. You should be happy to see me leave."  
"This isn't about what I want. It's about what Brock wants," Sable said.  
"Brock can go fuck himself!" Gemma yelled.

Her loud words hung in the air for a few seconds. She had never raised her voice at Sable and the blonde woman seemed stunned by it before finally finding her own voice again.

"Care to repeat that?" Sable asked.  
"I said, Brock can go fuck himself," Gemma said calmly. "I'm leaving!"

She turned around to leave and once again Sable grabbed her arm, only she grabbed way harder this time and Gemma screamed in pain. She turned around and slapped Sable with her left hand which made the blonde woman let go. The look in Sable's eyes said it all and Gemma just started sprinting away from her before she could retaliate.

"Dean!" Gemma shouted as she ran towards the car.  
"What the fuck?" Dean muttered.

He looked at the two women running towards him. Gemma had a headstart but Sable wasn't stopping.

"Oh shit!" It finally hit him.

He leaned over and opened the door to the passenger seat and then put the car in gear. Gemma jumped into the car and he stepped on the gas before she had even slammed the door. Sable ran towards the car but she was no match against its speed once he hightailed out of there. For a few minutes they sat in silence and then he burst out laughing. She looked at him for a few seconds and then joined in.

"Damn, that was intense," he laughed.  
"You weren't the one being chased," she said.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"I slapped her," she answered.  
"I take it she didn't quite like that," he chuckled.  
"Not one bit," she said.

She leaned back in the seat and finally remembered to put the seat belt on. He reached a hand over to gently pat her knee. Her first instinct was to pull away from his touch but she forced herself to sit still. She had to start trusting men. She trusted Roman and she knew his friends would never hurt her.

"So two days with me," he said. "Do you know how to drive?"  
"Yeah, we can take turns," she said.  
"Good. So we'll drive until we're literally falling asleep and then crash somewhere," he said.

She turned in the seat and looked at him.

"We've only met once," she said.  
"I know," he smiled.  
"So why are you doing this for me?" She asked.  
"I'm doing it for Roman," he answered. "The man loves you and I love him which means I'm gonna love you too. You're gonna be my friend too and we'll be seeing each other a lot. We might as well start bonding over a nice road trip."  
"You're crazy," she smiled warmly.  
"I've been told once or twice before," he smirked.


	10. Home

Once Roman had finally landed in Saudi Arabia and settled into his hotel room, he took out his phone to call Dean. He had no idea if their crazy plan had actually worked but he needed to find out.

"Care to answer that?" Dean asked as his phone started ringing.

He pointed at the cup holder where he had managed to put his phone down. She picked it up and immetiately broke into a smile when she saw Roman's name.

"It's Roman," she said.  
"Well, answer him," he chuckled.

She nodded as she swiped the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi champ," she said.  
"Gemma? Oh my god, it's you!" He said happily. "God, I fucking love you!"  
"I love you too," she said.  
"That was fast into the conversation," Dean chuckled.  
"Dean says hi," she said.  
"Tell him I love him too," Roman said.  
"I heard that," Dean laughed.  
"It doesn't matter if Brock splits me open or breaks my bones tonight because I know I'm going home to you. That's all that matters," Roman said.  
"I'll try to watch but I can't make any promises since we're on the road," she said.  
"It's alright. I'll call you after the show," he said. "I can't wait to have you in my arms again, pretty girl."

They had driven halfway into the night before crashing at a motel for a few hours. Dean never needed much sleep and five hours later he more or less dragged her out in the car where she fell asleep up against the window for a few more hours while he continued the drive.

"The show's about to start," he said. "I got the network on my phone."

It was noon but due to the different timezones, the show was going on that early. She took his phone and started the show. She watched while he drove and listened. Finally Roman and Brock's match was about to start.

"He looks so good," she bit her lip as he walked down the ramp.  
"Don't go all girly on me now," he chuckled.  
"No, he looks happy. His eyes look happy," she said.  
"Of course he's happy. He knows you're safe and waiting for him," he said.

She watched the match in silence. It didn't matter how much Brock tried to hurt Roman. She was safe and she was gonna be with him. Brock could never get to her again.

"He lost," she sighed.  
"Only the title," Dean gave her a warm smile. "He still won when it comes to you."

Roman had been held up by Vince and a few others to talk while Brock made it to his locker room and finally turned his phone back on. A bunch of texts were left from Sable and he couldn't make any sense out of what she was writing so he called her right away.

"She's gone, Brock!" She yelled as soon as she picked up.  
"What do you mean? Who's gone?" He asked.  
"Your fucking sister!" She yelled. "She fucking took off with Dean right after you left!"

Brock dropped his phone and stormed out of his locker room. Roman came walking down the hallway and Brock flew towards him, grabbed his vest and slammed him up against the wall. A satisfied grin spread on Roman's face.

"I guess you know," he said.  
"You think you're so damn smart, boy?" Brock asked.  
"I know I am. You didn't see that one coming," Roman answered.  
"No fucking way is she staying with you! She's going back! You hear me?" Brock said.  
"I hear you just fine but I choose to ignore you," Roman pushed Brock away. "She's a grown woman making her own decisions. You can't do shit about it."  
"I can always hurt you," Brock warned.  
"So hurt me, Brock. I honestly don't care. I'll take every punch you'll give me for having her in my life because she's worth it," Roman said.  
"Brock, a word!" Vince suddenly appeared.

Roman smirked at Brock before turning to walk towards the locker room. Even Brock wouldn't say no to Vince. Roman grabbed his bag and went straight back to the hotel before finally showering. He laid down on the bed and took out his phone to start a video call with Gemma.

"There you are," he smiled when she popped up on his screen. "Pretty girl."  
"I'm so proud of you," she said.  
"And I'm proud of you for finally standing on your own two feet," he said.  
"I have you as support," she said.  
"Always, pretty girl," he said.

He yawned and she let out a sweet, little giggle.

"I won't keep you," she said.  
"I miss you," he said.  
"I miss you too but the faster you go to sleep, the faster the morning will come where you will fly back home," she said.  
"Back home to you," he smiled. "I love the sound of that."  
"Me too," she said.

It had been a long, hard trip but finally they arrived to Florida. Dean got her bags from the car while she walked to the front door. She ran her hand over the wood before finally pulling out the key and putting it in the lock for the first time. Home. She was home.

"Is it weird that you have to show me around in what's supposed to be my home?" She asked.  
"A little," he laughed.

They walked inside and she followed him around while he showed her the different rooms.

"And this..." He walked in and dropped her bags on the floor. "This is your bedroom."

He wiggled his eyesbrows at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Huge bed," she pointed out.  
"Big dog needs big stuff," he chuckled.  
"It's weird breaking it in without him," she said.  
"So sleep on the floor or the couch in the livingroom," he yawned. "I'm going for the guest room."

He walked out and she spent another minute just looking around the room. She finally got out of her shoes, socks and jeans. She reached under her top and got out of the bra too before climbing up on the bed. She most definitately could get used to the softness of the bed. She laid down, closed her eyes and fell asleep fast.

Roman smiled when he saw Dean's car in front of his house. He had tried calling them both but none of them had picked up. He walked inside and the house was dead quiet. He dropped his bag on the floor and took off his shoes and jacket.

He walked through the house and killed a chuckle inside when he heard Dean snoring from the other side of the door to the guest room. He moved towards the bedroom and smiled when he found her lying on her stomach on top of the covers only in a thong and a top. Her right leg was stretched out but her left leg was bent and moved over on his side of the bed. He quickly undressed to his boxers before crawling up on the bed. He moved her top upwards while he kissed up her spine.

"Roman?" She asked lowly.  
"I'm home, pretty girl," he kissed her cheek.

Her bent leg stretched out as she rolled over on her right side. He laid down next to her and pulled her up on his arm and chest.

"I like it here," she said sleepily.  
"You better because you're not going anywhere," he said.

She finally opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. That well known sparkle was in them and it made him smile.

"I don't wanna leave," she said.  
"Good," he said.  
"There's a radio station near by with a job opening. I mailed them my application. They mailed back asking me to come in for an interview," she said.  
"You'll knock them over with your charm," he said.  
"You think so?" She asked.  
"I know so. They'll love you just as much as I do," he kissed her. "And I love you a whole fucking lot."  
"That's fortunate because I love you a whole fucking lot too," she laughed.

He rolled her over on her back and kissed her while his hand found its way down her thong. He quickly drew out those sweet, soft moans of hers while two of his fingers moved in and out of her.

"Too tired for sex?" He smirked.  
"Too late to ask that," she giggled.

He pulled his fingers out of her and got her out of her top and thong. His own boxers disappeared right after and he settled between her legs, kissing her while pushing into her. Her moans returned as he started thrusting into her at a good speed. It didn't take him long to make her cry out or cum himself. Both of them had missed each other so much that they just let go right away and allowed themselves a quick but good fuck.

For a few seconds he just looked at her while pushing her hair out of the way and taking in the beauty of her face. He kissed her again before finally leaving the bed and pulling her up from it. They moved to the master bathroom that was combined with the bedroom and took a quick shower together.

He took his time drying her, allowing his eyes and hands to take in her naked body once again. She really was perfect in his eyes. When she couldn't hold back a yawn, he finally dropped the towel, took her hand and guided her back into the bedroom. They lied down and she snuggled close to him while he held her tight.

"It feels so good to be in your arms again," she said.  
"And here you'll stay," he gave her a squeeze. "Forever."


End file.
